Survivor: Furries vs Dark Moon Circus
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: Ghost Kaiba hosts a game of Survivor. On one side: Fox, Krystal, Renamon, Lucario, Tails, Wolf, Flicker, and Princess Flame. On the other, the Dark Moon Circus from Sailor Moon SuperS. A vast crossover in which Dodgson tries to sabotage the game
1. Episode 1

**SURVIVOR FURRIES VS DARK MOON CIRCUS**

**Episode 1**

"Sixteen contestants will compete in the game of Survivor! After 18 made a deal with Hercule to let him win in exchange for giving her two million rubies – the million you get for winning Survivor and another million from his own collection – we were looking for a more action-packed Survivor. Well, we found it. In one of the most unforgiving environments of all time: The Amazon. They have spiders the size of dinner plates that eat birds, jaguars, and nearly every body of water is inhabited by crocodiles. I've been trying to put crocodiles in each lake or river that doesn't already have one, but I might have missed one."

Ghost Kaiba, the host, finished giving his introduction speech as the two tribes met.

On one tribe, were eight furries. Fox McCloud, a humanoid fox. Krystal, a blue fox with two silver rings on her floofy tail. Renamon, a yellow fox. Lucario, a blue fox with the mystical power of Aura. Tails, a small fox with two tails. Wolf O'Donnell, an anthromoporphic wolf. Flicker, a humanoid dragon. And Princess Flame, another dragon and Flicker's lover.

On the other tribe, were the Dark Moon Circus. The Amazon Trio – Tiger's Eye, a man with long orange hair, Hawk's Eye, a man with spiky red hair, and Fish Eye, a woman with blue hair – The Amazon Quartet – the aggressive animal trainer Besu Besu, the very feminine trapeze artist Cele Cele, the tomboyish acrobat Jun Jun, and the childish yet violent ball rider Para Para – and their leader, Zirconia, an old man with gray skin and whiskers.

(AN: I am a purist of English dub, anyone who knows any other version will know Fish Eye as male and Zirconia as female, but in this story and the English version it is the other way around)

"Furry Tribe, your name is Baynuvstall."

"What?" said Fox.

"BAY-NUV-STALL."

"What kind of name is that?" said Renamon.

"Well," said Ghost Kaiba, "there is a man who really hates furries, and…"

"Oh, I get it," said Fox.

(AN: Any of you who have seen a certain crime show may tell this is a thinly veiled reference to the origin of an unpleasant stereotype about furries)

"Dark Moon Circus Tribe," said Ghost Kaiba, "your name is Amazon."

"Why do you name us after the location we are in?" said Zirconia.

"Because aside from you, the rest of the tribe is the Amazon Trio and Amazon Quartet."

"I get it."

"Now, both tribes will be supplied with fish and rice. Darth Vader will show you to your camps."

* * *

><p><span>Darth Vader<span>: Day 1

After setting up shelters, the tribes gathered for the first challenge.

"For reward and immunity," said Ghost Kaiba. "The tribes will race through an obstacle course to grab two torches. Both of you have at least one tribe member who can light the torch. After that you will take the torch across the river on a raft and use it to light the fire. You may ONLY light this fire with a torch. Winner receives fire and immunity. Begin!"

They raced through. Baynuvstall was winning, and Amazon was losing. When Baynuvstall reached the torch, Flicker breathed fire to light the torch. As they raced toward their raft, Amazon reached the torch. Hawk's Eye picked up a stick of wood and blew on it, essentially having the same effect as breathing fire, to light the torch.

By the time Amazon reached their raft, Baynuvstall was already almost across. Amazon's raft tipped over and all the tribe members fell in the water, and the flame of their torch went out.

Fox raised the torch to the wood in the center and set it on fire.

"Baynuvstall wins fire and immunity!" said Ghost Kaiba. He gave a flint to Fox and held up the immunity idol, giving it to Flicker. "As for you, Amazon, you gotta vote someone off."

* * *

><p>They arrived at Tribal Council.<p>

"I told Para Para not to rock the boat but she didn't listen!" said Besu Besu.

"At least I can tell the difference between a boat and a raft!" said Para Para.

"Darren, what the hell are you doing?" said Ghost Kaiba.

Darren, the cameraman, was focusing on a spider.

"This is Survivor, not the place to indulge your spider fetish!" said Ghost Kaiba. "You're FIRED!"

Para Para jumped on a giant ball and ran Darren over, flattening him. Everyone else gasped in horror, even Zirconia.

"Larry, you are the new cameraman," said Ghost Kaiba. "Now, it is time to vote. Tiger's Eye, you're up."

After they all voted, Ghost Kaiba said Jeff's usual line in Survivor "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

The first vote was for Besu Besu. The next five votes were for Para Para. Para Para brought her torch over to Ghost Kaiba.

"Para Para, the tribe has spoken." Ghost Kaiba snuffed out Para Para's torch and she walked away.

AN: The spider thing was a reference to the unnecessary amount of spider scenes in Redemption Island, also I called him Darren due to the character of the same name being obsessed with spiders in The Vampire's Assistant

* * *

><p><strong>Votes for the episode<strong>:

Tiger's Eye: Para Para

Hawk's Eye: Para Para

Fish Eye: Para Para

Besu Besu: Para Para

Cele Cele: Para Para

Jun Jun: Para Para

Para Para: Besu Besu

Zirconia: Para Para


	2. Episode 2

**SURVIVOR FURRIES VS DARK MOON CIRCUS**

**Episode 2**

Darth Vader: Day 2

"I know he was obsessed with spiders, but was it really necessary for her to run him over?" said Besu Besu.

"He'll live," said Tiger's Eye. "But he'll be in the hospital for a year. Every bone in his body is broken."

"Didn't you read the paper?" said Jun Jun, throwing a newspaper that Darth Vader had given her over to them. "He was mauled and eaten by giant spiders that hijacked the plane on the way to the hospital."

"Ironic," said Hawk's Eye.

* * *

><p>Flicker and Princess Flame went fishing. On his first cast, Flicker caught a pike, which bit his ring finger off. It spit out the magic ring that he had gotten from defeating Merle the Wizard.<p>

"Flicker!" said Flame, looking for something to stop the bleeding. Flicker grabbed the can of worms for bait, breathed fire at it, and pressed his finger against it to cauterize it.

Flame picked up the pike, which lay at the bottom of the boat flopping like a fish out of water. She threw it into the air and breathed fire at it, reducing it to a skeleton.

"Flame, what are you doing?" said Flicker. "We were supposed to eat him!"

"I forgot," said Flame. "He almost killed you. But we can still catch some more fish. Where are the worms?"

Flicker opened the metal can, which had cooled down. All that was left of the worms was ash.

* * *

><p>The tribes gathered for their next challenge.<p>

"For spices and seasonings, as well as immunity," said Ghost Kaiba. "The following challenge is sponsored by two knights of the Square Table in Camelhot where Flicker and Flame come from."

Sir Blaze and Sir Burnevere walked in with a giant Yoshi, bound in chains.

"I know they eat bugs in the Amazon," said Ghost Kaiba, "but these are my rules. **Audience, the following will be as graphic as the immunity challenge in Survivor Africa, you know, with the cow. Viewer discretion is advised. I'll put a notice when it ends.** Blaze, Burnevere, if you will."

Blaze pricked the giant Yoshi's neck. Blood poured out of it and Burnevere held a five gallon jug under it. Once it was full, he breathed fire at the Yoshi's neck, scabbing it over.

Fox and Krystal suddenly felt thirsty for blood, literally, for the first time in their lives.

"Don't worry audience," said Ghost Kaiba. "To a Yoshi this size, five gallons is nothing. He doesn't even feel faint at all. Now, Blaze, Burnevere, take him back home. But don't kill him or else his fans will have vengeance."

Blaze and Burnevere walked away with the giant Yoshi.

(AN: I'll admit this too is a thinly veiled shot at a certain someone some of you might know but I mean no offense to him, just a shot at a certain furry making a comeback)

"You will drink the giant Yoshi's blood mixed with milk," said Ghost Kaiba. "Whoever finishes drinking their blood first wins. Whichever tribe wins the most, wins. Who from Amazon will drink twice?"

"I will," said Zirconia.

The first round featured Fox and Zirconia. Fox chugged down the glass of blood in one gulp.

Krystal drained her glass of blood before Tiger's Eye could even swallow his first mouthful.

Renamon and Hawk's Eye drank at once. Both took a bit longer than Fox and Krystal, but Hawk's Eye swallowed the last gulp first.

Fish Eye won the next round against Lucario, and Besu Besu won the next round against Tails.

"Amazon 3, Baynuvstall 2!" said Ghost Kaiba.

Wolf won the next round against Cele Cele. Flicker won the next round against Jun Jun, and Flame lost the next round to Zirconia.

"We're tied," said Ghost Kaiba. "Each tribe will choose one member to finish. It will be pure blood, no milk."

Fox and Krystal did rock-paper-scissors while Zirconia stepped forward. Krystal won with Scissors over Fox's Paper and they stepped up. In place of cops were a pint.

"3… 2… 1… go!" said Ghost Kaiba.

Krystal and Zirconia began chugging down their glasses of blood as fast as they could. In five seconds, Krystal's glass was empty. The giant Yoshi had said something bad about her that had infuriated both her and Fox, related to a bad word introduced in a TV show, and his blood was a delicacy to her even though she never wanted him dead.

Zirconia still had 1/3 a cup left, and fainted from drinking too much blood, as he was not a vampire.

"Baynuvstall wins immunity!" said Ghost Kaiba. "Spices."

"Do you need the rest of that gallon of blood?" said Fox.

"You can have it if you want," said Ghost Kaiba. "Larry, if you record them drinking it, say 'Kids, this is fruit juice'.

**For this is the point in which the faint of heart may read again**."

* * *

><p>Zirconia woke up on the shelter. He looked over to see his other tribemates huddled in a circle whispering to each other, and there was no doubt in his mind what they were talking about.<p>

* * *

><p>"It wasn't my fault!" said Zirconia at Tribal Council. "Ghost Kaiba is biased toward the furries! That's why he picked THAT giant Yoshi! Of all 232 giant Yoshis in the world he had to go with the one that two of the furries wanted revenge on! Ghost Kaiba loves those #$%# abominations!"<p>

Lightning struck.

"HOW DARE YOU?" said the Amazon Trio at once.

"Blaze and Burnevere brought me that Yoshi at random among 50 walking around on Island of the Giant Yoshi," said Ghost Kaiba.

"I knew you were a sore loser, Zirc the Jerk, but bringing the y word into it is too far!" said Besu Besu.

"I am the leader of this tribe!" said Zirconia. "IF YOU VOTE ME OUT, YOU WILL LOSE ALL REMAINING CHALLENGES!"

"It is time to vote," said Ghost Kaiba.

After they all cast their votes, and Ghost Kaiba said the usual line, he read them. "Zirconia. Zirconia. Zirconia. Second person voted out of Survivor Furries vs. Dark Moon Circus: Zirconia."

"Take that, Zirc Face!" said Jun Jun.

Zirconia took his torch, which had Zircon on top of it, and walked over to Ghost Kaiba. "Zirconia, the tribe has spoken." He snuffed out Zircon's flame, and Zirconia walked away with his head lowered.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>:

Tiger's Eye: Zirconia.

Hawk's Eye: Zirconia

Fish Eye: Zirconia

Besu Besu: Zirconia

Cele Cele: Zirconia

Jun Jun: Zirconia

Zirconia: Besu Besu


	3. Episode 3

**SURVIVOR FURRIES VS DARK MOON CIRCUS**

**Episode 3**

At Costa Rica, Robert Dodgson walked over to a table. He was a master of espionage so he wore sunglasses and a white hat to hide his identity.

He soon saw his associate, William Easton, sitting at a table putting shaving cream on a ham sandwich on a nearby table whose only occupant was talking to an old acquaintance by the name of Jack.

"Dodgson!" said William, recognizing his master.

Dodgson took a seat beside William. "You shouldn't use my name."

"Dodgson! Dodgson! We've got Dodgson here!" said William. No one paid any attention. William took Dodgson's hat off.

"I have discovered that Ghost Kaiba is hosting a second Survivor game in the Amazon," said Dodsgon. "Now, here's 9,000 dollars cash. See if you can bribe those giant spiders to break their truce with humans, furries, and ghost clowns. Get them to attack during the earliest possible challenge. Your reward will be 9,000,000 dollars in cash."

"Consider it done," said William.

* * *

><p><span>Darth Vader<span>: Day 3

The furries cooked some salmon and put some spices on them. They enjoyed a good meal of maple barbecue salmon skewers and spice.

While the Amazon tribe could only sulk. Fortunately Hawk's Eye was able to light a fire. They were glad Zirconia was gone.

"Come on in, guys!" said Ghost Kaiba as they walked into their third challenge. "For Tim Hortons coffees and donuts, as well as immunity, you will race through an obstacle course. The first tribe to have all its tribe members across wins reward, and immunity. Baynuvstall, you must sit two people out."

"Flicker and Flame," said Wolf.

"Begin!" said Ghost Kaiba.

The tribes raced across the obstacle course. Tails was the first to reach the goal, but Amazon won the challenge.

After discussing who to vote out, Baynuvstall went to Tribal Council. They each cast their votes, and Ghost Kaiba read them. "Lucario. Wolf. Lucario. Wolf. Lucario. Wolf. Wolf. Third person voted out: Wolf."

Wolf brought his torch to Ghost Kaiba, who said "Wolf, the tribe has spoken," and snuffed out Wolf's torch. Wolf walked away into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>:

Fox: Wolf

Krystal: Wolf

Renamon: Wolf

Lucario: Wolf

Tails: Wolf

Flicker: Lucario

Flame: Lucario

Wolf: Lucario

**Guest starring**: William Easton from _Saw VI_


	4. Episode 4

**SURVIVOR FURRIES VS DARK MOON CIRCUS**

**Episode 4**

Darth Vader: Day 4

"These bananas will remain under the tree," said Besu Besu. "Anyone who eats these bananas without my permission gets voted out next Tribal Council."

As soon as everyone else was out of sight, Tiger's Eye looked around to make sure no one was there, and then helped himself to a banana.

* * *

><p>William and his janitor, Hank, walked through the dark forest.<p>

"We must be getting close," said William. The trees were covered with spiderwebs.

Eventually they reached a giant web in between two oak trees. It was full of spiders crawling around. The king of the spiders stood at the center of a web.

"Lord Aragog," said William, kneeling before the giant spider. "I have come to make you an offer you can't refuse. I would like you to send your sons and daughters to the next Challenge for the Survivor game going on. Eat Ghost Kaiba and all the other contestants."

"No," said Aragog. "We have made a deal to only eat birds."

"I'll give you 9,000 dollars cash!" said William.

"No," said Aragog.

"YOU JERK!" said Hank, rushing at a spider. He punched it in the face. The spider bit Hank and he fell to the ground foaming at the mouth.

"NO HANK!" said William. "How could it be Hank? I… I love him…"  
>The spider began to tap dance. "Hank and William sitting in a tree! K I S S I N G! First comes love, then comes hatred, then comes the baby in the baby catred! That's not all, that's not all, the baby's drinking alcohol!"<p>

"That's not how it goes, Shelob!" said Aragog.

"Hank," said William, "I just want you to know… I would have said yes if Dodgson hadn't forbidden it."

Hank looked up toward William, but two seconds later, he was dead.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" said William. He pulled out a machine gun and pumped all the spiders full of lead before setting the webs on fire.

* * *

><p>"For our next challenge, one tribe member each will throw a knife at a tile," said Ghost Kaiba. "When the tile breaks, a bag of puzzle pieces will fall. Once all three tiles are broken, the tribe must put the puzzle together to win the challenge. Winner gets scotch, whiskey, and rum. Begin!"<p>

They began throwing knives. Fish Eye missed nearly every time. Fox, Renamon, and Lucario were able to break their tiles. Besu Besu could have hit them easily, but kept missing the tiles for some reason.

"Baynuvstall wins!" said Ghost Kaiba once the puzzle was together. Tiger's Eye put his hand on his forehead, knowing the reason that his tribe had lost.

* * *

><p>"Besu Besu told them to throw the challenge cause I ate a banana!" said Tiger's Eye at Tribal Council.<p>

"You think they threw the challenge?" said Ghost Kaiba.

"I know they did," said Tiger's Eye.

"Well now I know you're the culprit," said Besu Besu. "I only told Cele Cele and Jun Jun to miss cause they were with me when the banana disappeared, but I knew it had to be one of you three."

"DOH!" said Tiger's Eye.

"It is time to vote," said Ghost Kaiba.

He read the votes once all had been said and done. "Tiger's Eye. Besu Besu. Tiger's Eye. Besu Besu. Tiger's Eye."

Tiger's Eye expected the last vote to be a tie. However…

"Fourth person voted out: Tiger's Eye."

What? Who voted for him? Hawk's Eye or Fish Eye?

"Tiger's Eye, the tribe has spoken," said Ghost Kaiba as he snuffed out Tiger's Eye's torch. Tiger's Eye walked into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>:

Tiger's Eye: Besu Besu.

Hawk's Eye: Tiger's Eye.

Fish Eye: Besu Besu.

Besu Besu: Tiger's Eye.

Cele Cele: Tiger's Eye.

Jun Jun: Tiger's Eye

**Guest starring**: William Easton and Hank from Saw VI, Aragog from Harry Potter, Shelob from Lord of the Rings


	5. Episode 5

**SURVIVOR FURRIES VS DARK MOON CIRCUS**

**Episode 5**

Darth Vader: Day 5

"Why did you want him voted out for eating a banana?" said Fish Eye. "He was one of the stronger players."

"He ate a banana when I told him not to," said Besu Besu.

"I noticed all the other bananas disappeared," said Fish Eye.

"A crocodile ate them," said Besu Besu.

"And I'm a monkey's uncle. I mean, the queen of England."

* * *

><p>William pulled out his cell phone and called Dodgson.<p>

"Has the game been interrupted?" said Dodgson.

"No," said William. "The spiders refused my offer and they killed Hank!"

"Then do Plan B," said Dodgson. "And William, this is your last chance."

* * *

><p>"Today, you will compete in a duel," said Ghost Kaiba. "Each of you will fight 1 on 1 on a platform above the water. Best out of five duels wins reward and immunity. Wanna know what you're playing for?"<p>

"Yeah!" said all of them at once.

"The winner will take a plane to the top of a volcano," said Ghost Kaiba. "It's not active. There you will get a picnic consisting of chicken, salad, dessert, and Sierra Mist. Now, Baynuvstall, you have two extra members, you must sit two out. You cannot sit out the same person in back to back challenges. Last time it was Flicker and Flame. Who is it this time?"

Flicker and Flame were both extremely good fighters.

"Krystal and Tails," said Renamon. She knew that Krystal and Tails never made it into any of the Super Smash Bros. games up to Brawl.

"Now, there will be no weapons, and no special attacks, and no killing," said Ghost Kaiba. "Also, no squeezing the furries' tails. If you do that, you lose. You can spin them by the tail to throw them out, but don't squeeze hard."

First up was Fox and Besu Besu. They fought for a while, and then Besu Besu overpowered Fox and knocked him into the water.

"Amazon leads 1-zip!" said Ghost Kaiba.

Next was Renamon and Cele Cele. They began fighting. Cele Cele was forced to the edge of the platform, but then she jumped over Renamon. She landed behind Renamon, who turned around looking for her opponent. Her tail hit Cele Cele, knocking her off the platform into the water.

"We're tied, 1-1!" said Ghost Kaiba.

Lucario and Jun Jun were next. Jun Jun raised a baseball bat, but Ghost Kaiba pulled out a blaster and shot it out of her hand. "No weapons!" he said. Lucario aimed a punch (with a pad used in karate classes in his hand, all of them were required to use them for punches) at Jun Jun, but she ducked and threw Lucario into the water.

"Amazon regains the lead, 2-1!" said Ghost Kaiba. Next up, Princess Flame vs. Fish Eye!"

Flame and Fish Eye stepped up.

"No flying," Ghost Kaiba told Flame. "Same goes for you, Flicker."

Fish Eye aimed a kick at Flame, but Flame grabbed her foot and threw her into the water.

"We're tied again, 2-2!" said Ghost Kaiba. "Now, our final round is Flicker vs. Hawk's Eye!"

The fight lasted ten seconds before Flicker knocked Hawk's Eye down. Hawk's Eye jumped up, spun Flicker by the tail, and threw him into the water.

"Amazon wins!" said Ghost Kaiba. "Mr. Flynn, you can take them on their voyage. Baynuvstall, you've got a date with me at Tribal Council."

* * *

><p>The Amazon tribe was enjoying some martini on the plane. This wasn't a flight between airports so there was no paranoia about saying the word "bomb". As a matter of fact, they were watching the movie "Speed". Hawk's Eye was playing Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass on his DS, which he brought with him. He was on the Temple of Wind and was battling Cyclok using the item obtained in the temple: Bombs.<p>

"Can I have some scotch?" said Besu Besu.

"You look a little young to be drinking, but here you go," said Eget, one of the flight attendants.

Besu Besu was about to drink the glass of scotch when suddenly a snake came out of the scotch. Besu Besu jumped backward and dropped her goblet on the ground. It shattered and the snake began to hiss. More snakes appeared.

"This wasn't part of the reward, was it?" said Jun Jun.

"Raloc, can you take the controls for me?" said Flynn. Raloc, another flight attendant, who was sometimes a pilot, took over flying the plane. Flynn turned and saw a cobra bite Eget on the kneecap. Eget was a 52-year old woman, and fell to the ground unconscious.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" said Flynn. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHER****ING SNAKES ON THIS MOTHER****ING PLANE!" He pulled out a purple lightsaber and killed every last snake on the plane.

"I suspected a snake attack," said Raloc once Flynn took over again. He pulled out some antivenom for cobras and gave it to Eget, who got back up in a few seconds.

* * *

><p>While Amazon enjoyed their reward, Baynuvstall was at Tribal Council, and in a few minutes, Ghost Kaiba was reading the votes.<p>

"Lucario. Lucario. Flicker. Flicker. Flicker. Fifth person voted out: Flicker."

"I love you Flicker," said Flame as Flicker brought his torch to Ghost Kaiba.

"Flicker, the tribe has spoken," said Ghost Kaiba, and he snuffed out Flicker's torch. Flicker walked into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>:

Fox: Flicker

Krystal: Flicker

Renamon: Flicker

Lucario: Flicker

Tails: Flicker

Flicker: Lucario

Flame: Lucario

**Guest starring**: Neville Flynn from, you guessed it, Snakes on a Plane


	6. Episode 6

**SURVIVOR FURRIES VS DARK MOON CIRCUS**

**Episode 6**

William could not believe his Snakes on a Plane plan had failed. How was he going to explain this to Dodgson?

He would run, that's what he'd do. He'd run and never be seen again.

What he didn't know was that his cell phone was bugged. And it had something else inside it as well.

"That failure," said Dodgson. "I'll hire a veteran assassin."

He pressed a button, and William's cell phone exploded, obliterating him.

* * *

><p><span>Darth Vader<span>: Day 6

Flame knew that with Flicker gone, she would be the next one voted out before the rest of the tribe. She needed to give them a reason to keep her around. Their supply of cod was getting low, so she went out into the middle of the lake and began fishing. At first, she got nothing. Then, she caught a piranha. The piranha jumped up and bit her tail. Flame threw the piranha into the air and breathed fire at it, frying it to a crisp.

Lawrence Dobson, a former federal agent who got fired for shooting a little girl in cold blood (though she made a full recovery in the end), watched with interest. He dialed Dodgson on his cell phone.

"I found the furry camp," said Lawrence. "One of them is fishing. Dragon, female. Permission to send Gyorg after her?"

"Do it," said Dodgson. "A death is sure to screw up the game."

Lawrence hauled out a tank with a Great White shark in it. Making sure that Flame couldn't see him, he dumped Gyorg the shark into the water. "See that dragon on the boat? Get her!"

Gyorg swam toward Flame's boat as fast as he could. He smashed the boat into little pieces and Flame fell into the water. Gyorg swam at her again and opened his mouth. Flame punched him in the nose as hard as she could…

* * *

><p>Amazon woke up from the night after their reward.<p>

"I must have hurt my knee during that challenge," said Jun Jun. "I guess my knee might have gotten hurt on Lucario's spike."

A bit, fat, furry spider slowly crawled away from Jun Jun. A piranha jumped out of the water and ate it.

(AN: I wasn't trying to use the words "furry" and "spider" in the same sentence, I love furries and hate spiders)

* * *

><p>Flame dragged Gyorg's lifeless body out of the water by his tail.<p>

"We will be eating shark tonight," she told her tribemates.

"There are sharks in the water?" said Tails.

The furries were having second thoughts about voting her off now.

"Damn!" said Lawrence. He dropped his cell phone, dove into a nearby lake, and began swimming to the other side. Dodgson called him, his voice coming from the cell phone lying on the ground.

"Agent Dobson," said Dodgson on the cell, "I forgot to tell you. If any of the furries should see you, or if your plan should fail, you've done enough missions in the Amazon to know what's in the water, so, whatever you do, don't swim away. Run away on land!"

Lawrence didn't hear him, but a crocodile saw him and quickly swam towards him. He never noticed the croc before it reached him…

* * *

><p>"For today's challenge, you will each be blindfolded, with a navigator telling you which way to go through a maze," said Ghost Kaiba. "You will find a bag of puzzle pieces. A different person will enter the maze for each bag. Once you have all four bags of puzzle pieces, take off your blindfolds and solve the puzzle. The hint is that it is a drawing of a monkey's uncle. Winner receives McDonalds, order on the menu, and immunity. Baynuvstall, you must sit out one person. You can NOT sit out Krystal or Tails this time. Who is it gonna be?"<p>

"Renamon," said Fox.

Fox and Besu Besu were the navigators. The tribes began. Lucario and Cele Cele ran into the maze first. Lucario got the first bag of puzzle pieces, and Cele Cele got her first bag of puzzle pieces shortly after. Krystal ran in next, and by the time she returned, Fish Eye was only halfway to her bag of puzzle pieces. Tails took a bit longer to navigate, since his head was spinning, giving Fish Eye more time. He returned with the third bag of puzzle pieces before Hawk's Eye did, and Flame ran in last. She returned and they began solving the puzzle. 27 seconds later, Jun Jun ran out with the last bag of puzzle pieces.

"Wait, this is Andross!" said Krystal.

"Hear that?" said Hawk's Eye. "It's Andross!"

Despite Baynuvstall having an early advantage in the maze, Amazon solved the puzzle just as Baynuvstall was about to finish it.

"Amazon wins reward and immunity!" said Ghost Kaiba. "I'll get you your McDonalds menus, and after I give you your order, I'll meet Baynuvstall at Tribal Council."

* * *

><p>Ghost Kaiba read the votes. "Lucario. Krystal. Krystal. Lucario. Krystal. Sixth person voted out: Krystal."<p>

Krystal walked over to Ghost Kaiba.

"What, for saying that it was Andross in the puzzle?" muttered Fox.

"Krystal, the tribe has spoken," said Ghost Kaiba and he snuffed out Krystal's torch. Krystal walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>:

Fox: Lucario

Krystal: Lucario

Renamon: Krystal

Lucario: Krystal

Tails: Krystal

Flame: Krystal

**Guest starring**: William Easton from Saw VI, Lawrence Dobson from Firefly


	7. Episode 7

**SURVIVOR FURRIES VS DARK MOON CIRCUS**

**Episode 7**

Darth Vader: Day 7

After receiving tree mail, the two tribes met up for their next Challenge.

"Drop your buffs," said Ghost Kaiba. "We are merging."

Baynuvstall dropped their orange buffs and Amazon dropped their black buffs. The new buffs were blue.

While enjoying a feast at their camp – which was at the furry tribe, moving all of Amazon's items over – they decided on a name.

"How about Kurumiwario?" said Fish Eye. "It was the name of the nutcracker who declared peace between humans and giant spiders in the Amazon on July 21st 2007."

"And brought Oompa Loompas to a village," said Fox. "Kurumiwario it is."

(AN: Kurumiwario is the name of one of Fish Eye's servants in Sailor Moon R. He is indeed a nutcracker who resembles an Oompa Loompa)

* * *

><p>"So, have you decided on a name?" said Ghost Kaiba as they came in for their challenge.<p>

"Kurumiwario," said Fox.

"Kurumiwario?" said Ghost Kaiba. "That's a strange name. I'm just going to call it Bob. It'll be my nickname for it. Especially since Doug the bodybuilder helped me set up this challenge. You will paddle through that lake on boats over to the platforms where you will retrieve a bag of puzzle pieces."

Everyone groaned, but Ghost Kaiba ignored them. "There are three bags in total. Once you have all three of them, work on the puzzle to scramble the name of a king of England. One more thing: These boats are specifically designed to each of your individual weights. If you are in the boat with more than one bag of puzzle pieces, the boat will sink. And if the boat sinks, you're swimming the rest of the way. Might want to think twice about that."

Everyone looked over at a crocodile on an opposite beach that was walking into the water and swimming around.

"3… 2… 1… go!"

Everyone hopped in their boats and paddled to the island. Except for Fish Eye. She didn't even go near her boat. Instead she jumped into the water and began swimming.

"Fish Eye swimming over to the platform," said Ghost Kaiba. "Must be going for all three bags at once."

'_What is she doing?'_ thought Hawk's Eye. '_Didn't she see there were crocodiles in the water?'_

Fish Eye reached the platform, grabbed all three bags of puzzle pieces, put them around her neck, and began swimming back. The crocodile saw her, and swam up to her. It bit her ankle and dragged her below the water.

"FISH EYE!" said Hawk's Eye. "Ghost Kaiba, contact the medical corps! And the guys who shoot crocodiles!"

"She's a fish," said Ghost Kaiba. "She can breathe underwater."

"Not since she was turned into a human!" said Hawk's Eye. "Besides, I think a crocodile got her!"

"She'll be back up in no time," said Ghost Kaiba.

Hawk's Eye paddled over to where Fish Eye was. He looked into the water. It was too dark to see below the surface.

No one else took any notice, and soon everyone except Hawk's Eye, who was waiting for Fish Eye to return, was solving their puzzle.

"I've got it!" said Lucario. "King New York!" And he arranged the letters to spell KING NEW YORK.

"Lucario wins immunity!" said Ghost Kaiba, who put the immunity necklace over Lucario's head. "In addition, he gets a chocolate bar of his choice."

"Aero," said Lucario.

Ghost Kaiba gave Lucario an Aero bar and he began eating it.

"I think Fish Eye got eaten," said Hawk's Eye.

"She probably turned into a fish and swam away," said Ghost Kaiba. "If she ever returns, I'll tell her she's disqualified from the game for sneaking off."

Soon they were at Tribal Council. Lucario had seen Jun Jun's ability and knew she was a threat.

Ghost Kaiba read the votes. "Renamon. Renamon. Renamon. Jun Jun. Jun Jun. Jun Jun. Jun Jun. Seventh person voted out and the first member of our jury: Jun Jun."

Jun Jun brought her torch to Ghost Kaiba. "Jun Jun, the tribe has spoken." He snuffed out her torch and she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>:

Fox: Jun Jun

Renamon: Jun Jun

Lucario: Jun Jun

Tails: Jun Jun

Flame: Jun Jun

Hawk's Eye: Jun Jun

Besu Besu: Renamon

Cele Cele: Renamon

Jun Jun: Renamon

_AN: The crocodile thing is a reference to _Survivor Amazon_ in which a few challenges take place in water where there are crocodiles_


	8. Episode 8

**SURVIVOR FURRIES VS DARK MOON CIRCUS**

**Episode 8**

"Dennis Nedry," said Dodgson. "I've got an assignment for you."

"WE'VE GOT DODGSON HERE!" yelled Nedry loud enough for everyone in the restaurant at Costa Rica to hear.

"You still shouldn't use my name," said Dodgson. Nedry took off Dodgson's hat.

"Lawrence Dobson vanished," said Dodgson. "And I can't reach him. I fear the furries may have captured him. Nedry, I want you to go to the furry camp in the Amazon and find out where they're keeping Lawrence. If you succeed, and make it out in one piece, your reward will be 9,000,000 dollars in cash."

"Then I'll be able to pay off Kingpin Moron the gangster!" said Nedry.

"Moron was arrested for saying bomb in an airport just yesterday," said Dodgson.

"Then I get all that cash for myself!" said Nedry. "Where's the furry camp?"

* * *

><p><span>Darth Vader<span>: Day 8

Hawk's Eye didn't get any sleep that night. Fish Eye had been eaten by a crocodile and Ghost Kaiba had shrugged and said she turned into a fish and swam away from the game. Was Ghost Kaiba insane? Did he want the furries to win so badly?

* * *

><p>"Quit whining, Larry, and do it!" said Ghost Kaiba.<p>

Larry beat him five times with a spiked club.

"Why are you doing this again?" said Doug the bodybuilder. He spoke with an Austrian accent that made him sound like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"As punishment for allowing the crocodile to eat Fish Eye," said Ghost Kaiba. "I tried to justify it by remembering that she knew what was in the water, but I should have stopped him. So this time, I'm going to charm the next four crocodiles – Bernaldo, Jojo, Brutus, and Nero – into obeying me. I'll tell them not to eat anyone."

"How do you charm a crocodile?" said Larry.

"Actually these will be alligators," said Ghost Kaiba. "And I'll put a spell on them." He held up a box of Spicy Cajun Pringles.

* * *

><p>"For today's challenge, you will stand on a pole above a lake of water," said Ghost Kaiba. "If you fall off, or fly, you are out of the challenge. Last one standing wins a feast, and immunity. One more thing. Doug."<p>

Doug threw the four alligators – Bernaldo, Jojo, Brutus, and Nero – into the water.

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" said Hawk's Eye.

"Better make a quick swim to shore," said Ghost Kaiba.

Doug rode them on a boat to each platform, which they climbed on top of, and then Doug paddled back to shore. Fox, Renamon, Lucario, Tails, Flame, Hawk's Eye, Besu Besu, and Cele Cele stood on the platforms.

Bernaldo waited directly under Hawk's Eye, just to scare him.

"I'm winning immunity for you, Fish Eye!" he said.

"Don't be too biased, Bernaldo," said Ghost Kaiba. Bernaldo swam away from Hawk's Eye.

Eventually Fox lost his balance and fell into the water. He swam back over. Jojo nibbled at his heel, but not enough to even draw blood. Ghost Kaiba had charmed him well with his Spicy Cajun Pringles.

Ghost Kaiba held up some giant Swiss chocolate bars. Tails, Besu Besu, and Cele Cele immediately dove into the water, swam over to shore, and each ate a third of the chocolate bar.

30 minutes went by, Lucario fell, and, looking around for any sign of crocodiles, so did Renamon. Only Flame and Hawk's Eye were left.

After 11 minutes, Hawk's Eye couldn't keep his balance and fell.

"Flame wins immunity!" said Ghost Kaiba.

* * *

><p>After Flame returned from her reward, they began talking. Lucario could tell that he and Renamon were on the outs.<p>

"Everyone," said Lucario, "if you're going to vote me or Renamon out, vote for me. With a million dollars, Renamon could fight off all the furry assassins that target her specifically." Both of them had seen several inappropriate stories and pictures about her that filled them with rage.

At Tribal Council, in which Jun Jun walked in as the only member of the Jury, they cast their votes.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote: Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Besu Besu. Besu Besu. Eighth person voted out of Survivor Furries vs. Dark Moon Circus: Lucario."

Hawk's Eye, Besu Besu, and Cele Cele breathed a sigh of relief.

"Best of luck to you, Renamon," said Lucario.

"Lucario, the tribe has spoken," said Ghost Kaiba, and he snuffed out Lucario's torch. Lucario walked away into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>:

Fox: Lucario

Renamon: Besu Besu

Lucario: Besu Besu

Tails: Lucario

Flame: Lucario

Hawk's Eye: Lucario

Besu Besu: Lucario

Cele Cele: Lucario

**Guest starring**: Dennis Nedry from Jurassic Park


	9. Episode 9

**SURVIVOR FURRIES VS DARK MOON CIRCUS**

**Episode 9**

Dennis Nedry rode a tyrannosaurus rex into the Amazon, in search of Princess Flame and Lawrence Dobson.

* * *

><p><span>Darth Vader<span>: Day 9

At camp, Tails was running up a tree for some sugar cane while Flame and Hawk's Eye were fishing for pike, haddock, herring, and mackerel.

Nedry and his T-Rex stood at the top of the cliff overlooking the lake in which Flame and Hawk's Eye were fishing.

"There she is!" said Nedry. "A dragon princess. She looks like the one! All we have to do is ask her where she's keeping Lawrence and I'll be rich!" He jumped off the T-Rex's head. "Jump, Fluffy!"  
>The T-Rex looked down at Nedry and shook his head. His arms were so small, he couldn't swim.<p>

"The water is shallow!" lied Nedry. It was deep enough for a shark to swim in. "Go!"

Nedry grabbed Fluffy's tail and tried to spin him, but a bone in his back broke. "Ow! I need a doctor!"

Fluffy looked back and forth, and decided to not let Nedry down. He jumped off the cliff into the water. Flame looked up at a mackerel jumping out of the water and saw him. She flew up to avoid him as he landed just near the boat. The splash created a huge wave of water that capsized the boat, sending Hawk's Eye falling into the water. Five piranhas started biting him as he swam to shore.

Fluffy roared at Flame, who uppercutted him in the jaw. He went flying upward, and Flame grabbed his tail, swung him around, and with her other hand drew a machete and chopped his tail off, sending him flying far away. He landed on top of a pyramid in Egypt.

"This isn't good!" said Nedry, and he hid behind a tree waiting for the right moment to strike.

"We're having tail steak for dinner!" said Flame, throwing the T-Rex's huge tail to the ground.

"Right," said Hawk's Eye, who had several piranha bites on him.

* * *

><p>"For today's challenge," said Ghost Kaiba, "you will navigate through a series of obstacles." The obstacles resembled a large playground, except instead of being above sand it was above water. "At the top, there is a bag of puzzle pieces, each with one of your names on it. Flying is prohibited in this challenge. Once you have the puzzle pieces, return to the ground and solve the puzzle. It is the name of a king of England's cousin. Winner receives immunity and your choice of Booster Juice. One more thing. The crocodiles in the water are NOT hypnotized to not attack anyone, so don't fall into the water."<p>

"NOT AGAIN!" said Hawk's Eye. "…wait, so there was never any danger in that last challenge?"

"Begin!" said Ghost Kaiba.

They all began racing through the obstacle course, taking different paths and jumping from platform to platform. Nedry ran in and saw Flame jumping around. He decided he would grab her by the tail, pull her into the water, swim away with her, trusting on squeezing her tail to immobilize her – what with her being a furry and a tail being connected to the spine – to avoid being beat up, and interrogate her as to the whereabouts of Lawrence Dobson. Ghost Kaiba would think she turned into a fish and swam away, just like what he had overheard Hawk's Eye complaining about with Fish Eye.

Nedry dove into the water and swam toward Flame, knowing he had only a matter of time before she was unreachable on a higher platform.

A crocodile saw Nedry, and couldn't resist. It bit Nedry's ankle and dragged him below the water.

Flame was the first to get the puzzle pieces back, and solved it. Her board read "DAVID OF LORK."

"David of Lork is right," said Ghost Kaiba. "He was King New York's cousin. Flame wins immunity!"

* * *

><p>At Tribal Council, Ghost Kaiba got flamed by Hawk's Eye again. They cast their votes, and Ghost Kaiba read them.<p>

"Besu Besu. Renamon. Renamon. Renamon. Ninth person voted out and the third member of our jury: Renamon."

Renamon walked over to Ghost Kaiba with her torch.

"Renamon, the tribe has spoken." Ghost Kaiba snuffed out her torch and she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>:

Fox: Renamon

Renamon: Besu Besu

Tails: Renamon

Flame: Renamon

Hawk's Eye: Renamon

Besu Besu: Renamon

Cele Cele: Renamon

**Guest starring**: Dennis Nedry from Jurassic Park


	10. Episode 10

**SURVIVOR FURRIES VS DARK MOON CIRCUS**

**Episode 10**

Darth Vader: Day 10

"I'm glad Renamon's gone," said Besu Besu.

"I know she was on the outs, but what was so bad about Renamon?" Cele Cele asked her.

"Well, I was on this one website, and I saw these pictures of her, and…"

Flame slammed her tail on the ground. "You just came across pictures of her drawn by someone who's been watching too much CSI!"

"Dr. Hax doesn't want her dead either," said Fox. Dr. Hax was the most powerful being from a universe in a box by the name of Idiot. "He wants all her offenders dead."

"Yeah," said Hawk's Eye. "And he told these two guys named Treize and Zechs to battle over Renamon in a war so powerful to show that Renamon is not who the offenders led people to believe she was."

"Right," said Fox. "Wolf didn't know that, and that's why Treize is dead. But I think Treize allowed Wolf to kill him out of respect and to create an instance of one who died trying to win Renamon's love."

"What happened to Zechs?" said Tails.

"He vanished after the offenders cursed the name of Renamon and all her defenders and left," said Fox. "Their plan was failed, but they're hiding somewhere plotting revenge. Trouble is, there are so many Renamon lovers now that they can't find an opportunity to attack her."

"Today's challenge doesn't involve water, and therefore doesn't involve crocodiles," said Ghost Kaiba. "Today you will throw a mini hockey ball at frogs standing in a line. When a frog gets hit, it will jump off the platform. Normal frogs are worth 1 point. Hooktongue" – he pointed toward a red frog – "Gloomtongue" – he pointed to a black and purple frog – " and Bonetongue" – he pointed toward a skeletal frog – "are each worth three points. Sour Frog" – a frog who looked as though he spent a month inside a jar of pickle juice – "Wormy Frog" – a frog crawling with worms, including two coming out of where his eyes would be – "and Rotten Frog" a frog that looked, well, rotten, like an apple – "are worth minus three points. Most points by the end of two minutes wins a drive in view of Pirates of the Caribbean 4, and immunity."

They began throwing the small, soft, yellow balls of mini hockey at the frogs. Flame hit Hooktongue. Tails hit Gloomtongue. Besu Besu and Cele Cele hit Sour Frog and Rotten Frog, respectively.

Fox hit several frogs, and soon he, Flame, and Tails were neck in neck. Hawk's Eye began throwing balls wildly hoping to hit Bonetongue, but ended up hitting Wormy Frog instead.

Fox, Tails, and Flame each threw a ball. Fox missed. Tails hit a frog. Flame hit Bonetongue.

"Time's up!" said Ghost Kaiba.

Android 17, Android 18, Android 16, the Terminator, and two robot children resembling Carmen and Juni kept track of the scores.

"Fox has 21 points," said the Android 16.

"Tails has 24 points," said Android 18.

"Flame has 27 points," said Android 17.

"Hawk's Eye has 11 points," said the Terminator.

"Cele Cele has 7 points," said Carmenita.

"Besu Besu has 4 points," said Junito.

"Flame wins immunity!" said Ghost Kaiba.

* * *

><p>At Tribal Council, everyone cast their votes and Ghost Kaiba read them.<p>

"Tails. Besu Besu. Tails. Besu Besu. Besu Besu. One vote left." Ghost Kaiba picked up final vote. "Tenth person voted out and the fourth member of our jury: Besu Besu."

"What, cause I was deceived by Renamon haters?" said Besu Besu as she took her torch to Ghost Kaiba.

"Besu Besu, the tribe has spoken." He snuffed out her torch and she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>:

Fox: Besu Besu

Tails: Besu Besu

Flame: Besu Besu

Hawk's Eye: Besu Besu

Besu Besu: Tails

Cele Cele: Tails


	11. Episode 11

**SURVIVOR FURRIES VS DARK MOON CIRCUS**

**Episode 11**

"Why should we care about a former federal agent who was fired six months ago?" said Agent Frank Statler of the federal government.

"If you find out where the furries are keeping Lawrence," said Dodsgon, "your reward will be 9,000,000 dollars in cash."

"That sounds promising," said Statler. Statler and his friends, Agent Charlie Rusk and Dr. Andrew Merliss, were willing to do anything for money, despite having over two million dollars already.

"And we can maybe study furries to see what makes them so powerful," said Merliss. "We'll make even more money if we can take Princess Flame to our lab!"

"And we could even hold her for ransom from King Allfire," said Statler. "I like where this is going."

* * *

><p><span>Darth Vader<span>: Day 11

"One more tribal council and it's the Final Four!" said Fox.

"The Final Four sucks," said Hawk's Eye.

"We got back from Tribal Council," said Cele Cele. "Besu Besu got voted out. And I think her comment about Renamon was what caused it. Now I'm probably the biggest target, unless Flame loses the next challenge. I'll just have to win this challenge."

An anaconda was slithering around a bit away from them.

* * *

><p>"For today's challenge, you will swim out to a platform, flick a switch to detach a bag of puzzle pieces from the metal claw holding them underwater, dive down, and get them."<p>

"And what, there's crocodiles in the water again?" said Hawk's Eye.

"There's Reggie," said Ghost Kaiba. "But today, since the challenge takes place in the water, I picked a vegetarian crocodile. Anyway, you must solve the puzzle. Again it is a name you must scramble. It is the name of the queen of England in King New York's time, but this queen was not New York's wife. That's my only hint. Winner receives a car and immunity. Now, begin!"

They all began swimming out to get their platforms. Hawk's Eye saw Reggie the vegetarian crocodile, and was visited by a brutal urge to tear his head off despite the fact that it was not the one who ate Fish Eye.

Flame and Tails were neck in neck. They finally reached their boards first and scrambled the names.

"Flame thinks she has it right," said Ghost Kaiba. He looked at her board. It said TUMBLES. "Immunity!"

"Damn!" said Hawk's Eye.

"I'm dead," said Cele Cele.

"Dodge," said Ghost Kaiba, holding up the keys to Flame's new car.

* * *

><p>As Tails and Flame shook hands for a good Challenge, Statler, Rusk, and Merliss spied on them, drinking beer.<p>

"How did you know it was Tumbles?" said Tails. "I could tell you knew who it was."

"Let's squeeze her tail," whispered Rusk. It was common knowledge that squeezing a furry's tail would cause them agonizing pain and immobilize them.

"No!" whispered Merliss. "We might damage her power that way."

"Because," Flame said to Tails, "for the past seven years Tumbles has been losing bets and getting elected Queen of England."

"If you recall," whispered Statler, "once Relena Peacecraft squeezed Renamon's tail, but the day after she was still able to destroy Pukamon with Diamond Storm."

"Ironic," said Fox. "For the past seven years there's been a _MALE_ queen of England!"

"We'll take her straight to our lab," whispered Statler. "We'll tell Dodgson that she fed Lawrence to a crocodile or something."

"He has a wife, too," said Cele Cele. "She was one of the ones who wrote those bad stories about Renamon. She said 'if my opinion on Renamon is false, I'm a monkey's uncle.' She was wrong, and the next day her sister gave birth to a monkey. So there's a female monkey's uncle."

"All right, now!" said Statler. Suddenly, a large snake wrapped around them, constricting them so hard that they couldn't breathe. Hidden behind the trees, they remained unseen by the Kurumiwario tribe.

"No," corrected Fox. "She's a monkey's aunt. Now, Tumbles IS a monkey's uncle."

The anaconda was beginning to enjoy a meal of greedy government agent.

* * *

><p>"Eleventh person voted out and the fifth member of our jury: Cele Cele," said Ghost Kaiba.<p>

Cele Cele walked over to Ghost Kaiba with her torch.

"Cele Cele, the tribe has spoken." And Ghost Kaiba snuffed out her torch and she walked into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>:

Fox: Cele Cele

Tails: Cele Cele

Flame: Cele Cele

Hawk's Eye: Cele Cele

Cele Cele: Tails

**Guest starring**: Frank Statler, Charlie Rusk, and Andrew Merliss from Tremors 3


	12. Episode 12

**SURVIVOR FURRIES VS DARK MOON CIRCUS**

**Episode 12**

Darth Vader: Day 12

Fox, Tails, Flame, and Hawk's Eye returned to camp to find a huge feast waiting for them.

"Final Four," said Doug. "Enjoy your meal."

* * *

><p>"Why haven't they contacted me?" said Dodgson. "Did the furries capture them too? I'm going over there myself and putting an end to this! I only hope Flame didn't get voted off!"<p>

* * *

><p>"For today's challenge, you will navigate through a maze. When you reach the center you will find a bag of puzzle pieces. After that, you will navigate a ball through a maze that you must tilt to move the ball. When it lands in the net, you can grab the set of puzzle pieces below it. Once you have both bags of puzzle pieces, you will scramble the name of my favorite character from <em>Tonic Trouble<em>. Winner receives immunity. No more reward challenges."

They ran through the maze. Tails and Flame were neck in neck. They got both bags of puzzle pieces before Fox or Hawk's Eye even finished the maze, and began solving the puzzle.

"I've got it!" said Tails, and he arranged the letters.

KETCHUP.

"TAILS WINS IMMUNITY!" said Ghost Kaiba. "How did you know it was Ketchup?"

"There aren't a lot of other characters with K in their name," said Tails. "Ed, XYZ, Grögh, Pharmacist, Doc, Suzy, Mummy, Robosuitcase."

* * *

><p>Princess Flame was sitting in a boat in the middle of a lake near the camp while Fox, Tails, and Hawk's Eye were talking about who to vote off. She didn't need to hear what they were saying. She knew she was going to be voted out. She was too big a threat, having won all those challenges and just barely lost to Tails. She was oblivious to another boat paddling behind her.<p>

Then she felt the boat rock as someone jumped onto it directly behind her. She stood up and turned around. Dodgson grabbed her by the throat and pointed a knife at her.

"Where is he?" said Dodgson.

"Where is who?" said Flame.

"Lawrence Dobson!"

"I don't know who he is," said Flame.

"Don't lie!" Dodgson pressed his knife against Flame's neck so that a few drops of blood appeared. "He was spying on you in an attempt to screw up the game and murder Ghost Kaiba! He set a shark on you, but obviously you attacked him first!"

"So that's why there was a shark in the water," said Flame.

"Don't play dumb with me!" said Dodgson. "If you don't tell me where Lawrence is, I'll cut your throat!"

Flame shoved Dodgson, who staggered back and fell into the water. A crocodile bit his ankle lightly and dragged him away.

* * *

><p>"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," said Ghost Kaiba. "I'll read the votes."<p>

"Hawk's Eye. Flame. Flame. Twelfth person voted out and the sixth member of our jury: Flame."

Flame brought her torch to Ghost Kaiba.

"Flame, the tribe has spoken." And Ghost Kaiba extinguished her flame. She walked into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>:

Fox: Flame

Tails: Flame

Flame: Hawk's Eye

Hawk's Eye: Flame

* * *

><p>While Flame was getting voted out, on a nest near the lake, Dodgson lay moaning, his leg broken. There were three eggs around him. He wanted to crawl away, but he had already tried it once, and the crocodile had bitten his hands off.<p>

The crocodile waited patiently until her eggs hatched. The three baby crocodiles pounced on Dodgson.

And with a Wilhlelm scream and several chomps, Dodgson was no more.

* * *

><p><span>Darth Vader<span>: Day 13

"Tree mail!" said Fox, and he opened it. "You will walk over to Mount Dooku where you will hike up the trail and collect the torches of your fallen comrades. One of them quit the game, so her torch will not be with the rest of them. It has already been fed to the crocodiles."

"That's low!" said Hawk's Eye. "Ghost Kaiba KNOWS that those crocodiles ate her and now he's feeding her torch to them?"

"…Once you reach the top," continued Fox, "throw them into the lava."

"I'd prefer it if he threw her torch into the lava," said Hawk's Eye.

They hiked up Mount Dooku, a mountain that got its name from the Sith Lord who discovered it, and collected the torches as they walked by. Para Para, Zirconia, Wolf, Tiger's Eye, Flicker, Krystal, Jun Jun, Lucario, Renamon, Besu Besu, Cele Cele, and Princess Flame.

They reached the top of Mount Dooku and looked down a hole. There was a lava pit. But the volcano had not erupted since a torrential downpour five hundred years ago.

Fox, Tails, and Hawk's Eye threw the torches into the lava.

* * *

><p>"Time for your final Immunity Challenge," said Ghost Kaiba. "You will hang onto monkey bars above water."<p>

"And let me guess," said Hawk's Eye. "There's crocodiles in the water too."

"Only the four alligators I trained not to harm anyone," said Ghost Kaiba. "They only eat piranhas, and there are none in there anymore."

"When this is over, I will kill you," said Hawk's Eye. "Even if I win, I'll spend every last breath killing you."

"Last one standing wins immunity," said Ghost Kaiba.

All of them held onto the monkey bars. A few seconds later Fox lost his grip and fell. It was now down to Tails and Hawk's Eye.

30 minutes went by, and eventually Tails fell.

"HAWK'S EYE WINS IMMUNITY!" said Ghost Kaiba. He gave Hawk's Eye the immunity necklace.

* * *

><p>"So," said Ghost Kaiba at Tribal Council, "who are you going to vote off tonight?"<p>

"I don't know," said Hawk's Eye. "But I'm flipping a coin. Fox is heads and Tails is tails." He flipped a coin. He looked at it and threw it into the fire..

"It is time to vote," said Ghost Kaiba. "Fox, you cannot vote for Hawk's Eye you can only vote for Tails. Tails, you can only vote for Fox. Your votes cancel each other out so only Hawk's Eye will vote."

Hawk's Eye wrote a name down and gave it to Ghost Kaiba.

"Once the vote is read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the vote." He opened it. "Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Furries vs. Dark Moon Circus and the seventh and final member of our jury…"


	13. Final Vote

**SURVIVOR FURRIES VS DARK MOON CIRCUS**

**Final Vote**

"Fox."

Fox brought his torch to Ghost Kaiba.

"Fox, the tribe has spoken." Ghost Kaiba snuffed out Fox's torch. Fox took a seat next to the other jury members.

"Now, Tails, Hawk's Eye, you are the final two. One furry and one of the Dark Moon Circus, as a matter of fact. You will say why you should win."

"I want to win because I played a good game," said Tails.

"I want to win because I want revenge on Ghost Kaiba for letting those crocodiles eat Fish Eye!" said Hawk's Eye.

"Fish Eye turned into a fish and swam away," said Ghost Kaiba.

"Like hell," said Hawk's Eye. "I can't even turn back into a hawk. And I never saw Tiger's Eye turn into a tiger."

"Jury," said Ghost Kaiba, not making eye contact with Hawk's Eye, "address Tails and Hawk's Eye. Jun Jun."

"I don't have much to say," said Jun Jun. "Tails, how can you say you played a good game when you didn't know who the Queen of England was?"

"I know the Prime Minister of Canada and the president of the United States," said Tails.

"That's not good enough," said Jun Jun.

Lucario stepped forward. "Hawk's Eye, just how will you be spending one million dollars getting revenge? Couldn't you just use your usual attacks to kill him?"

"I never thought about that," said Hawk's Eye. "Still, I should win after what happened to Fish Eye."

Renamon stepped forward. "Tails, Hawk's Eye, I heard from Besu Besu what she thought about me. Do either of you believe her?"

"She admitted she was wrong," said Tails.

"And Cele Cele said Tumbles's wife was wrong too making Tumbles a monkey's uncle," said Hawk's Eye.

Cele Cele stepped forward. "Hawk's Eye, are you really going to kill Ghost Kaiba because he allowed Fish Eye to swim away from the game? I think you really thought she wanted to come back, but that he didn't give her a chance and disqualified her."

"I saw the crocodile pull her under the water," said Hawk's Eye.

Flame stepped forward. "Congratulations on making it to the final two. Tails, again it was fun competing with you in those Challenges. Hawk's Eye, if I had known Fish Eye was being eaten by those crocodiles I would have stopped them."

"You're not saying you believe him?" said Ghost Kaiba.

Fox stepped forward. "So I guess the coin landed on heads then?"

"Yes," said Hawk's Eye. "You see, I couldn't really decide who I wanted to go in against because you probably both had an equal shot at winning the million."

"OK," said Ghost Kaiba. "The power now shifts to the jury. Jury, you are now voting for a winner. It is time to vote."

After the jury cast their votes, Ghost Kaiba said "I know it's been a long time and you want me to read the votes right now. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait because I'm taking the votes to the United States."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!" said Besu Besu.

"He never did that with Hercule and 18's season!" said Fox.

* * *

><p>At New York, the city that a king of England was named after, Ghost Kaiba stood before Tails and Hawk's Eye with the votes.<p>

"This time, you want to see your name on this parchment," said Ghost Kaiba. "Larry, is the camera on?"

"Yep," said Larry. "Live."

"For a million dollars and the title of sole survivor," said Ghost Kaiba, and he began reading the votes.

"Tails."

Hawk's Eye."

Tails."

Hawk's Eye."

Tails."

Winner of Survivor Furries vs. Dark Moon Circus: Tails."

The crowd began cheering. Ghost Kaiba wrote a check for a million dollars and gave it to Tails.

"I thought the prize was a million rubies," said Tails.

"Different season, different prize," said Ghost Kaiba.

**Votes**:

Jun Jun: Hawk's Eye

Lucario: Tails

Renamon: Tails

Besu Besu: Hawk's Eye

Cele Cele: Tails

Flame: Tails

Fox: Tails

All the other contestants came in. Except for one.

"Now audience," said Ghost Kaiba, "I have a confession to make. Fish Eye didn't quit. She didn't turn into a fish and swim away. The crocodiles ate her."

The audience gasped.

"You snake! I knew it!" said Hawk's Eye.

"But I feel bad about it," said Ghost Kaiba. "The truth is, I thought she'd be able to fight it off herself because I didn't think she'd swim if she thought she would get eaten. And also, I didn't feed her torch to the crocodiles. I threw it into the volcano."

"What?" said Hawk's Eye.

"This is the final season of Ghost Kaiba's Survivor!" said Ghost Kaiba. "Seto Kaiba, he has money, so he can screw the rules and become host in my place." (AN: You can probably guess the reference there)

"What do you mean?" said Hawk's Eye.

"I mean I will be going away for a long time," said Ghost Kaiba.

"NO!" said Hawk's Eye. "Don't go! I forgive you!"

"Goodbye, my eternal friend," said Ghost Kaiba. He entered a starship, roughly the size of a house, and flew it off toward the moon. He reached the moon and saw Captain Canada, a mockery of a superhero who made Canada look like idiots.

"I have many friends who are Canadian," said Ghost Kaiba, and he blasted Captain Canada to smithereens.

Sailor Moon paused, as she was about to destroy Captain Canada with her tiara.

Ghost Kaiba turned back toward Earth. He locked his ship onto the Amazon, toward the lake in which the crocodile that ate Fish Eye was currently swimming around in. Ghost Kaiba charged at full speed toward the lake.

His ship began to burn in Earth's atmosphere, but it was mostly resistant to reentry and stayed intact. Everyone watched his ship in the distance, a shooting star, as it crashed into the lake directly on top of the crocodile, and went up in a massive ball of flame that completely annihilated the lake and formed a huge crater.

**THE END**

**Starring**:

Fox, Wolf, and Krystal from the _Star Fox_ series

Renamon from _Digimon Tamers_

Lucario from _Pokemon_

Tails from the _Sonic_ series

Flicker and Princess Flame from _Blazing Dragons_

Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye, Fish Eye, Besu Besu, Cele Cele, Jun Jun, Para Para, and Zirconia from _Sailor Moon Super S_

With Dodgson from _Jurassic Park_

Darth Vader from _Star Wars_

Doug from _Kim Possible_

And Ghost Kaiba from _Yu-Gi-Oh_!


End file.
